Reborn Highschool !
by Kurumizawa
Summary: Ici, on va suivre le quotidien de la jeune Kurumizawa Kanami qui se retrouve par le plus pur des hasard dans le lycée de la plus tarée des familles de la mafia ! A vous de choisir avec qui notre petite Kana vivra une aventure !  O.C et pas de BL


Bonjour ~ Alors tout d'abord (parce qu'il faut bien le préciser), les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Akira Amano (n'empêche que j'aimerais bien que Kyoya m'appartienne *SBAFF*). A part évidemment Kanami qui sort de mon imagination.

En fait, au départ, cette ''fic'' était adapté pour un style visual novel, en effet, j'avais prévu avec une amie de faire un doujin Reborn pour délirer (mais j'étais sérieuse quand même hein ! xD), mais au final, la méchante m'a laissé en plan et n'a pas fait les dessins que je lui ai demandé ! Mais je me suis dis que c'était quand même triste d'avoir passé du temps sur ce petit projet pour rien.

Du coup pour que ça passe mieux, j'ai du réadapté le texte et enlever les choix (oui, j'avais prévu de faire un doujin dating-sim Reborn attention ! On pouvait même envoyer chier les persos mais genre méchamment !(oui encore plus que dans ce que j'ai laissé plus bas)). Donc ça m'a pris un peu de temps mais à mon avis c'est toujours loin d'être parfait. Donc si je vois des tournures de phrases trop bizarre ou si je re-remarque des fautes, j'éditerais pour corriger.

Par contre étant donné qu'au départ c'était un projet dating-sim, ce sera à vous à travers les review de me dire avec quel perso vous voulez que la petite Kana vive une histoire d'amour ! xD

Donc voilà, si ça marche plutôt bien je ferais avec les autres persos en gardant, je pense, cette base de chapitre 1.

Et avec un peu de chance (et de volonté) un jour, j'arriverais à faire aboutir mon projet de Doujin Reborn ! xD

Bonne lecture ! (Attention, c'est relativement cul-cul par moment !)

* * *

><p>-Yosh ! ça devrait le faire.<p>

Je me recoiffai une dernière fois avant de partir en cours. Ce n'est pas que la rentrée des classes me stressait mais…

-Kana-nee-chan ! Comme tu venais pas j'ai mangé ton petit dèj' !

- Eeeeh ? Tu te fous de moi ? Toi ... Tu tiens vraiment à ta vie … ?

-Tee-hee !

-Tee-hee mon cul oui ! Si tu disparais pas tout de suite je te détruis !

Sérieux … Ce gamin veut me mettre les nerfs juste le jour de la rentrée... Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à mon réveil. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Je m'achèterais à manger sur la route. Je prends de la monnaie et je descends les escaliers.

-J'y vais !

-Ah, sois prudente Kana-chan !

-Oui m'man.

Je prends une grande inspiration et me met en route. Je regarde un peu autour de moi et c'est sur que ça change de là où j'habitais avant : c'est calme et ce n'est pas bondé comme à Kabukicho ! J'ai grandis là bas mais mon père -qui est assez louche- a décidé sur un coup de tête qu'on dégage du quartier chaud de Tokyo pour un environnement plus reposant. Bon à mon avis il a du avoir quelques embrouilles avec des Yakuzas mais je ne pose pas de questions. Tant que ça n'a pas de répercussions sur moi, peu importe.

Non, mes ''amis'' ne me manquent pas. Au bahut là-bas c'était plus des gangs qu'autre chose. J'essayai d'être le plus neutre possible et de ne me mêler à aucun d'eux. J'ai du suivre quelque cours d'art martiaux imposés par mon père qui avait peur qu'on s'en prenne à moi mais je ne m'en suis servie que très rarement ! Heureusement pour moi …

Après quelques minutes de marche je vois une boutique avec des pâtisseries super alléchantes ! Raah je ne peux pas résister … Si cet abruti de gamin n'avait pas bouffé mon repas j'aurais pas était tenté …Aaah ça m'énèèèèrve ! Ca va pas être bon pour mon régime mais tant pis, j'entre ! A l'intérieur deux filles sont en train de choisir des gâteaux dont une qui porte le même uniforme que moi et qui a vraiment l'air naïve et cul-cul. Celle-ci me fait un sourire que j'ignore.

Je choisis une pâtisserie facile à manger et me remet en route pour le lycée. Sauf que lorsque je m'apprêtais à manger mon éclair au café, un gars avec une cicatrice au sourcil me fonça dedans et mon éclair tomba par terre … J'allai pour le ramasser mais ce taré en se relevant l'écrase avec sa chaussure … Cet enfoiré … Il se retourne, fait un signe de la main pour s'excuser et court de plus belle en frappant dans le vide en hurlant :

- DESOLE A L'EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEME !

Enfoiré … Mon p'tit dèj … En plus j'ai plus le temps d'aller acheter à manger … Bon bah … Je vais passer la matiné sans avoir rien manger … Génial ! Faudra mieux pas m'emmerder ... Haha …

Une fois arrivée à destination je me dirige tel un cadavre vers le tableau de répartition des classes. Je cherche mon nom parmi les autres … Mais de drôles de gars à coté de moi me perturbent...

-Juudaime nous sommes encore une fois dans la même classe ! C'est super !

-O-oui … On dirait bien. Ha ! Eeeh ? Yamamoto et Kyoko sont aussi dans la notre !

-Tch ! On aura encore le fou de baseball qui va nous coller, ça craint …

-YO SAWADA ! TETE DE POULPE ! Vous auriez pas vu ma sœur ?

Ha ! L'enfoiré qui m'a ruiné mon éclair !

-La ferme Tête de Gazon ! On l'a pas vu ! Maintenant pars avant que tu nous affiches !

J'essaie de m'approcher d'eux pour m'expliquer avec l'autre mais je les perds de vue ... Hum … Bon bah on verra ça plus tard … Je me retourne vers le tableau. Voyons voir ...

Ah ! Je vois mon nom ! Classe 1-D ? Bon bah … Allons-y …

Je prends place dans la salle. Tout le monde n'est pas encore là apparemment. Quelques personnes me dévisagent. Je m'assieds à une table dans le fond et j'attends que le temps passe. Raah … J'ai faim ...

Peu de temps après, trois gars dont deux des trois types que j'ai vu tout à l'heure devant le tableau entrent dans la salle. Le gars aux cheveux mi-longs et argentés semble se chamailler avec un grand brun au cheveux court qui ne cesse de rigoler tandis que le plus petit des trois semble désemparé. Ils sont ensuite rejoint par … eeeh ? La fille cul-cul et naïve de la pâtisserie ? Hum … Je le sens pas le truc là … Elle va venir me voir non … ? Ah … Elle m'a vu ... Elle affiche un grand sourire … Il était bon ton gâteau hein … ? Toi t'as pu manger ce matin hein … ? Tch ! je vous hais tous ! Ma journée est maudite !

Elle vient vers moi sous le regard interloqué des trois types.

-Ah tu es la fille de tout à l'heure ! C'est super de se retrouver dans la même classe, c'est peut être un coup du destin , qui sait ? Hihihi !

Elle m'énerve … Je suis désolée pour elle mais je suis de trop mauvaise humeur pour être gentille...

-Ca m'étonnerait.

-Hihi ... Dis, tu étais à quel collège avant ? Au collège sud ? Tu connaîtrais pas une Haru ?

-Non. J'étais pas ici avant.

-Eeeh ! Vraiment ? Tu viens d'où ?

Raaah ça m'énerve les gens de bonne humeur !

-Ca ne te regarde pas. Maintenant si tu permet, j'aimerais digérer …

'Fin c'est ce que j'aurais du dire si j'avais au moins pu bouffer quelque chose ..

-Ah … J-Je vois, désolée...

La fille ne sait plus quoi dire, elle affiche un dernier sourire et part vexée. Le petit de la bande arrive à sa rescousse.

-T-Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça à Kyoko-chan ! Elle cherche juste à être gentille avec toi !

-Ah vraiment ? Mon dieu, pardonnes-moi ! Ca me touche vraiment qu'elle se préoccupe de moi, si tu savais !

Ma réponse était évidemment pleine de sarcasmes. Tous les gens de la classe avaient cessé leurs conversations et nous regardaient. Le gamin gêné, n'essaya pas d'engager plus la conversation. Lui et la fille retournèrent vers leurs amis. Après un blanc de quelques secondes, les gens recommencèrent à parler. Le grand brun semblait vraiment s'amuser de la situation et le mec aux cheveux gris semblait lui, intrigué et essayait de réconforter le ''Juudaime''.

Pouaah … je commence bien mon année. Je devrais peut être apprendre à me modérer non … ? Mais bon … J'ai faim quoi ...

Le prof arriva quelques secondes après et les présentations habituelles commencèrent. Je n'ai fais attention qu'aux présentations des gars de tout à l'heure. Le grand qui rigole pour un rien c'est Yamamoto Takeshi, il doit être le fou de baseball dont parlait le gars aux cheveux argenté tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, lui c'est Gokudera Hayato et il m'a tout l'air d'être un voyou … La fille niaise c'est Sasagawa Kyoko et le gamin c'est Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Une fois la bande des joyeux lurons présentée, le prof me fit un signe de la tête pour que je me présente. Toute la classe avait les yeux rivés sur moi. Je me lève :

-Kurumizawa Kanami. 15 ans.

Je me rassieds.

-Hum Kurumizawa … Tu pourrais développer un petit peu s'il te plait … D'où tu viens, tes centres d'intérets … Tu sais les choses habituelles quoi ...

-Mmh … Il y a peut être certaines choses que j'aime bien et d'autres que je n'aime pas … Et...

Un bruit de gargouillement se fit entendre au travers de la classe. Évidemment il provenait de mon ventre …

-...Et je viens de Tokyo.

- Ah, et de quel quartier exactement ?

- Kabukicho ...

Toute la classe s'étonna et poussa un ''Eeeeh ?''

-Ha ! Kabukicho c'est le quartier des Yakuza ! Ca doit être la fille d'un Yakuza !

-Kurumi-chan tu es trop mignooonne ~

-Faites gaffe, elle risque de vous foutre une raclée ! Ca se trouve c'est une Yankee !

-Waaah elle fait peur !

Hum … Je crois que je suis sur le point de péter un cable. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'attirer autant que ça l'attention . J'aurais peut être du omette le quartier d'où je viens … Le prof leur demanda de se calmer et on poursuivit le présentations.

La sonnerie de la pause de midi sonna enfin ! Libération ! Je vais enfin pouvoir manger ! Quelques élèves vinrent vers moi pour me poser tout un tas de questions inutiles. Raaah … Sérieux … J'ai faim moi … Ils sont lourds !

Je les ai envoyés bouler mais plus gentiment cette fois … Pas envie d'avoir trop d'ennemis. Je veux une vie paisible ...

Je sors de la classe pour aller m'acheter quelque chose à la cafétéria mais à la sortie du couloir, un groupe de trois filles trop maquillées et aux cheveux décolorés me barre la route.

- Alors, c'est toi la Yankee qui vient de Tokyo ?

Les lycéens présents dans le couloir se taisent tous et nous regarde. Certains commencent déjà à sortir leurs portables pour filmer la scène … Raaah c'est pas vrai. Je me dis à moi même exaspérée :

-Raah ... C'est pas possible … Ca fait même pas 4 heures que je suis dans ce lycée et voilà la réputation que j'ai …

- Oy ! T'as pas répondu à notre question pouffiasse !

- Haha ! Et pourquoi je répondrais à une sous-merde comme toi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut elle ? Elle veut se battre ? Ha ! Ce genre de fille me fait vraiment rire !

- Tch espèce de petite …

Elle lève le poing comme si elle voulait me frapper. Je lui attrape bien avant qu'il ne touche mon visage.

- Raah allez ! Je connais très bien les filles comme toi … C'est pathétique sérieusement … Pourquoi tu t'en prends aux autres ? Tu fais un complexe d'infériorité ? T'es jalouse ?Tu as regardé des films de Yakuza et comme t'as trouvé ça cool donc tu veux faire pareil ? Tu crois que ça va t'aider à te rendre populaire ? T'es en manque d'affection ? Tu t'es fait brutaliser dans tes années de collèges ou primaires parce que tu ressemblais à rien ? D'ailleurs laisse moi te dire que malgré tout le fond de teint que t'as mis, on voit encore ton visage de truie, c'est raté donc ! Raaah je vois vraiment pas pourquoi on tue des baleines pour que le maquillage fait avec serve à maquiller des thons ...

La fille semblait vraiment énervée et ses copines n'en revenaient pas ! Haha ! C'est vraiment trop drôle ! Elle essaya de retirer son poing mais je le tenais toujours fermement. Je lui demanda avec mon plus beau sourire :

- Dis, tu crois pas que tu me dois quelques petites excuses grosse truie ?

Elle essaie de me frapper avec l'autre main mais rien à faire, je l'attrape. La pauvre, elle semble désemparée et ses copines n'osent rien faire pour l'aider. Ah, ça y est ! Des larmes commencent à couler sur son visage et forme un tas de boue de maquillage ! Je souris satisfaite et je la regarde pleurer. Moi sadique ? Non, non … J'aime juste donner des leçons aux gens inutiles …

Mais la truie et ses copines font une drôle de tête toutes les trois en même temps. Je ne comprends pas bien sur le moment. Elles semblent effrayées. Je fais si peur que ça ?

Après quelques secondes, je comprends que ce n'est pas de moi qu'elles ont peur mais de la personne qui se tient juste derrière. Je me retourne, intriguée et je vois deux garçons qui doivent être certainement plus âgés que moi. L'un avait ses cheveux peignés en banane et quelle banane ! Même les pires yankee de Kabukicho n'en avait pas une aussi grande ! L'autre avait des fins yeux bleus cachés en partie par ses cheveux. Je pouvais voir à son bras le brassard qui montrait que c'était le conseiller de discipline. Il arborait un sourire sadique :

- Eh bien. Je vois que vous posez encore une fois problème aux élèves. Je ne vous avais pas déjà dis que je voulais que cet endroit soit paisible … ?

- Ah ! Fuukinchou, Kusakabe-san ! B-Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? Haha n-non ne vous inquiétez pas ! Héhé ! C'est juste notre nouvelle amie ! Ne vous faites pas de fausses idées … Haha … Haha n'est-ce pas les filles ?

Ses copines acquiesca avec insistance. Je regarda la chef des truies d'un air blasé et certainement pour ne pas que le Fuukinchou ne voit le regard que je lui ai lancé elle cacha ma tête dans ses bras et fit mine de me faire un calin.

- N'est-ce pas Kanami-chan ? Raaah que tu es mignoonne !

- Eerk ! Me touches pas sale truie, je vais attraper une MST !

Je la repoussa violemment.

- Et puis tu te prends pour qui pour m'appeler par mon prénom. C'est Kurumi-sama. Non tu ne le mérites même pas, c'est carrément Kurumizawa-sama pour les êtres inférieurs comme toi.

Je me tourna pour faire face aux garçons qui les effrayaient et je m'adressa au Fuukinchou qui me regarda d'un air interloqué :

- C'est donc toi le conseiller de discipline … ? Tu pourrais peut être faire mieux ton boulot tu ne crois pas ? Regardes-moi ça … J'ai rien demandé et je me fais agresser par des truies. Tu réalises qu'il y a un problème là non ? Est-ce que t- …

Une main se plaque contre ma bouche pour pas que je n'en dise plus. Cette main appartenait à Yamamoto Takeshi. Gokudera et Sawada était là aussi. Ils s'inclinèrent tous les trois pour s'excuser et Yamamoto me força à faire de même.

- Hahaha excuses-la Hibari-san ! Elle s'entraîne à faire de la comédie parce qu'elle veut faire partie du club de théâtre. Elle ne pense pas vraiment ce qu'elle dit hahaha !

Et bah … il est pas vraiment doué pour les mensonges lui …

- Soit. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi, la priorité est ces filles qui perturbent la paisibilité du lycée. Mais la prochaine fois que tu me parles ainsi, je te mordrais à mort, _Kurumizawa_.

Je me dégagea de la main de Yamamoto :

- Heeein ? Me mordre à mort ? Mais t'es vraiment un perve-

Cette fois c'est Gokudera qui se précipita sur moi pour que je me taise. Sawada était en train de s'affoler et semblait vraiment être terrorisé !

- M-Merci pour ton travail Hibari-san ! Passes une bonne journée haha... haha …

Hibari esquissa un petit sourire et lui et son subordonné emmenèrent les truies avec eux.

Gokudera et Yamamoto me lâchèrent. Gokudera enchaîna :

- Toi ! Tu cherches vraiment les problèmes pas vrai ! Que tu envoies chier l'autre cruchasse je comprends mais …

- Gokudera … Ne parles pas comme ça de Kyoko-chan...

- Pardon Juudaime … Oui donc je peux le comprendre mais Hibari est la dernière personne à qui il faut chercher des noises …

- Aaah ? Et pourquoi ?

Sawada répondit à sa place.

- Mais … Parce qu'il est fou ! C'est un fou furieux sadique ! La personne la plus effrayante après Xanxus qui puisse exister !

- Xan-qui ?

- Euuh … Personne, mais dans tous les cas essaies de faire attention à lui. Conseil d'ami !

Ami … ? Bon apparemment ils ne m'en veulent pas pour tout à l'heure... Yosh ! C'est le moment ou jamais de s'excuser.

- D'accord merci … J'essaierai d'écouter tes conseils. Au fait … Pour tout à l'heure … Hum … Désolée hein ! Mais … Comment dire … J'avais faim et donc bah … Je suis pas très sociable quand j'ai la dalle …

- Ah .. N-non c'est pas grave t'inquiètes pas … J'aurais pas du m'énerver comme ça moi aussi … Donc Ku-Kurumizawa-san on repart sur de bons termes ?

- Avec plaisir ! D'ailleurs Kurumi ça suffira ! Sur ce, je vais manger parce que là j'en peux vraiment plus. A tout à l'heure les gars !

Sawada et ses amis me font un signe. Et je me mis à courir vers la cafèt' avant qu'il n'y ai plus rien à bouffer !

Là-bas je vois le gars qui m'a renversé tout à l'heure. Cet enfoiré … Je lui tapote l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne et il fait une mine étonné, presque comme si il se réjouissait.

-Oooh ! La fille qui m'a foncé dedans !

P-Pardon … ? Tu n'inverses pas les rôles … ? Il continua avant que je ne lui fasse la remarque :

- Ca tombe bien, je te cherchais ! Désolé pour tout à l'heure ! J'avais l'intention de te payer quelque chose pour me faire pardonner parce que je suis un type bien à l'extrême et que les types bien font euh … bah des trucs de types bien …

- Hum … Je vois …

Pas très futé ce gars là …

- Bon tu prends quoi ? Au faite moi c'est SASAGAWA RYOHEI ! Je suis en 2e année et je suis au CLUB DE BOXE ! Tu devrais le rejoindre, je vois en tes yeux que tu as l'esprit d'un boxeur A L'EXTREME !

Sasagawa … ? Raaah il est bruyant ... Mais ... je connais ce nom … ?

- Bon alors ? Tu t'es décidée ?

- Ah euh … Un pain Yakisoba s'il te plaît …

- Haaaaa bon choix ! Tu pourrais vraiment rejoindre mon club HAHAHAHAHA !

Putain … Il parle trop fort … Les gens nous regardent ...

- O-ouais … ?Haha ... Ha mais Sasagawa je sais ! T'es pas le frère de Kyoko ?

- HEEEEIN ? MAIS COMMENT TU LA CONNAIS ? SE POURRAIT-IL QUE TU SOIS UNE DE SES AMIES ?

- M-moins fort ! Les gens nous regarde … Elle est dans ma classe c'est tout …

- HAA je comprends !

Il me tendit mon pain Yakisoba et partit en courant. Il me lança toujours en hurlant :

- OUBLIES PAS MA PROPOSITION HEIN ! JE COMPTE SUR TOI !

P-proposition ? Ah il doit parler du club de boxe... Q-quoi ? P-pourquoi les gens me regardent en chuchotant comme ça … Oh non, par proposition ils ont compris autre chose … C'est pas vrai … J'en ai marre, c'est vraiment pas mon jour aujourd'hui … Je hurle gênée mais à plein poumons :

- RAAAH MAIS NON, C'EST PAS CA ! NE VOUS FAITES PAS DE FAUSSES IDEES !

Je finis par quitter la cafétaria avec mon pain que je tenais fermement. Je pris une profonde inspiration. C'est un grand moment. Vais-je enfin pouvoir manger quelque chose ?

Apparemment non ... Je vois un gars avec une coupe bizarre arriver vers moi en courant.

- N-non ... ! Non ! Tu ne me gâcheras pas mon unique repas de la journée, ne t'approches pas !

La garçon me regarda interloqué puis me dit en rigolant:

- Kufufu ~ Tu es une bien étrange demoiselle ! Mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de m'attarder avec toi !

Il continua son chemin en courant.

Ouf ! Sauvée ! De peur qu'une autre mésaventure m'arrive, je me jette sur mon Yakisoba comme une gloutonne !

- Manger en dehors des salles de classes et de la cafétéria est interdit. Au pire va dehors.

Je lève la tête. Le conseiller de discipline me regarde d'un air amusé.

- Ah euh ... Ouais ...

- Pendant que tu es là, tu n'aurais pas vu un garçon avec une tête d'ananas passer ?

Une tête d'ananas ! C'est exactement à ça que ressemblait l'autre et sa coupe de cheveux !

- Ah bah euh ... Si il est parti par là.

- Je vois. Ah et puis … Tu as un morceau là, là, ici et là aussi.

Il me montra plusieurs parties de mon visage et repartit.

La … La honte … Raah c'est quoi cette journée … Je veux me cacher dans un trou …

Je finis mon Yakisoba embarrassée et je retourne en classe. Un type quelconque me lance :

- Dis donc Kurumi, tu fais beaucoup parler de toi dis moi !

- Et tu es ? Premièrement, ce sera Kurumizawa pour toi. Et deuxièmement … Ca ne te concerne en rien.

La bande à Sawada vient vers moi et Yamamoto commence à rire :

- Hahaha t'es marrante !

Gokudera le rectifie :

- Plutôt arrogante je dirais …

- Maa, maa ! C'est pas sympa hahaha !

- *sourpir* Ca m'est égal … Je ne perds juste pas de temps avec les gens inutiles.

- Hahaha ! Hé au fait, Kurumi, tu vas t'inscire dans quel club ?

- Mmh je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi …

* * *

><p>Voilàààà ~ Vous avez pas trop souffert mentalement ? Donc maintenant à vous de décidez avec qui cette peste doit finir. N'hésitez pas à me critiquer que ce soit positivement ou négativement (oui, je suis maso).<p>

On se revoit au prochain chapitre j'espère ! ;)


End file.
